


Buying a Bard: 3

by Hailhailsatan



Series: Buying a Bard [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, sugar baby Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/pseuds/Hailhailsatan
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier have been cohabiting in the inn for just under a week. Just as the week is coming to an end, Jaskier becomes sick and Geralt feels the need to help him. Heavy flirting|dom vibes|plot|sugar baby Jask (Originally on my Hail Hail Satan Tumblr in 2 parts)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, geraskier - Relationship
Series: Buying a Bard [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697842
Comments: 3
Kudos: 211
Collections: Good Relationship Etiquette (familial included) - or Good BDSM Etiquette - or Good Relationship and BDSM Etiquette





	Buying a Bard: 3

It was nearing the end of the week again. In two days Jaskier would be re-evaluating his living situation. He had been enjoying his time with Geralt. More than he thought he would. He followed him around with his songbook, taking notes on the small amount of information Geralt had given him. Apart from enjoying his work, he also liked being looked after, even if he didn’t like to admit it. Aside from paying for his room and food, Geralt had started giving Jaskier little gifts every day. A new book to write songs into, a new pair of boots, even paying to have a better more private table at the inn. At first, he was slightly embarrassed and was unsure about recieving the gifts. But as the days went on, Jaskier would wake up, on his now usual pile on the floor, wide eyed looking up at Geralt, waiting to be spoiled. Knowing someone was there waiting to feed him, give him drinks and listen to him, well, was there while he talked at him, but he didn’t mind that. Part of him was upset that it could come to an end soon.

Geralt woke up and looked over to the floor bundle. At first he didn’t care that the bard didn’t have a bed. He didn’t know him and he was doing him a favour. But with five days of constant chatter from Jaskier, Geralt felt like he’d known him for months and began to get a feeling of protectivness over him. As he got lost in his thoughts, a cough from the far side of the room took his attention. It started weak, then continued. An audible whimper came out from under the sheets. Geralt stood up immediately and walked over to Jaskier.

"Are you alright?"

Jaskier wasn’t awake yet, but he was shivering and had a look of distress. Geralt got down onto the floor and put his hand on Jaskiers head. He was burning up. Jaskier began to open his eyes.

"Sir, I, I-"

"It’s okay Jaskier."

Geralt replied, trying to get him to keep calm. He didn’t know why he felt the need to look after the blue eyed boy, or why he felt his heart twinge when Jaskier gave him a needy look.

"I need to get you into a bath and try and get your temperature down. You’re sick. Stay here. Don’t move. I’ll come and get you in a second."

Geralt went to run a bath. He worried that even though he basically owned Jaskier, that he was maybe somehow overstepping a mark. He’d need to be careful. He came back into the room and saw the boy still whimpering on the floor.

"Jaskier, I’m going to help you up and get you into the bathroom, okay?"

Jaskier nodded. He sat up and Geralt grabbed his arm, pulling him up. He stumbled and Geralt steadied him.

"You’re okay. Just hold on."

Suddenly, Geralt felt nervous. He hadn’t thought this far ahead. He didn’t want to leave him alone incase something happened. But he also didn’t want to intrude on something so personal.

"Hold onto my shoulders."

Geralt made sure Jaskier was steady. He lifted his arms up and slumped himself against the bigger man. Resting his head on Geralts shoulder.

"It hurts. My head. Under my jaw. I’m -"

"Shhhhh…"

Geralt hushed him and helped him take off his shirt.

"If I, um, close my eyes, but keep holding you, could you get the rest?"

Jaskier couldn’t talk back at this point, but visibly nodded followed by an “mmmhmm”.

Geralt closed his eyes and waited until he heard the clothes fall. Jaskiers head still on Geralts shoulder. The bard too unwell to feel embarrassed, fading in and out.

"I’m going to open my eyes, but I’ll keep them… Above. Then I’ll help you into the bath."

Geralt listed all of his actions aloud, something that seemed to make him feel more at ease. He eased Jaskier into the lukewarm water, then brought a chair in from the bedroom. He faced the chair towards Jaskiers face so that they both felt less nervous. Geralt put his hands in the water and scooped up a handfull. He slowly let it run over Jaskiers head trying to get his temperature down. He couldn’t help but think this may have been his fault, for making him sleep on the floor in this cold weather. Jaskier started to relax in the bath, letting Geralt continue to soothe him. This was so out of character for the witcher, and if anyone had seen this scene he wouldn’t let them leave alive, but he had to take care of the boy. Eventually, he grabbed a towel, stood Jaskier up, wrapped the bard up in it then carried him into the bedroom. He laid Jaskier on the bed, surrounding him in blankets.

"I’m sorry, sir."

Jaskier whispered.

"What for?"

Geralt was confused as he dried the bards hair with a towel, gently. Pressing his hand on his forehead checking his temperature was going down.

"I’m supposed to be doing a job. I'm supposed to be singing tomorrow for you. I’ve let you down and now you’re going to release me of my duties. I haven’t done a single thing for you. And now I’ll have made no coin for you or told any tales or-"

"Geralt hushed Jaskier, and lay down on the bed next to him, instinctively cradling him."

"Little bundle, let’s get you better, then we’ll talk about your duties. You don’t have to worry anymore about earning your own money. I’ll do that. You’re mine."

"Yes sir."

Jaskier whispered, then fell asleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Jaskier awoke with the light coming through the window, disturbing his closed eyes. He rubbed his face as Geralt walked in the door.

"You're awake. How are you?"  
He sat a bulky case down, delicately on the floor, then walked to the bed and sat down.

"I feel a lot better. I think it was probably down to sleeping in the bed, which makes me think I should probably sleep here more often."

"Hmm"

"You can hmm me all you like, Witcher, but we have a connection now, after all, you have seen me in a compromising position. I mean technically since you seen me I-"

Geralt glared at the poet who was obviously back to his normal self. He got within an inch of Jaskiers face and grabbed him by the chin.

"Listen, bard, remember your place here. Don't get too familiar with me."

Geralt could feel Jaskiers quick breath on his lips. It excited him more than he could care to admit, and before he recieved an apology, he broke contact and looked away to ease his nerves and stay in control.

"Anyway, if you're not behaving, I'll not bother giving you your new present."

Geralt worried about his choice of language. He wanted more than ever to dominate the troubadour, but he also didn't want to scare him away. Jaskier, however, bowed down to the command, eagerly.

"Present?"

He said excitedly with large, wide eyes.

"I'll behave, sir. Please. Forgive me."

Geralts knees almost gave in with the bards almost begging response. He smirked and bent over, picking up the case. He placed it on the bed.

"Go on then, open it."

Jaskier looked at the shape of the case and knew what it was before he opened it.

"You- you haven't."  
Jaskier opened the case and looked at the brand new instrument. The smell of new spruce entering his nostrils. He lifted the lute and started to play it.

"This is too much. I- I can't accept this."  
He continued to play it.

"You obviously love it."  
Geralt sat next to him, running a finger slowly up the bards back making him shiver. Geralt became more confident with his movements. He could hear Jaskier make little mistakes in his playing the more he touched him. Jaskier closed his eyes and let his head roll back to meet Geralts hand on his neck. He squeezed the nape of his neck, hearing a slight moan escape his poets mouth. This was the first time Geralt had been certain he was doing the right thing. Geralt moved into the bards ear and let his breath play on it before he whispered, letting his lips touch him lightly as he spoke.

"The excitement on my boys face everytime I spend money on you is enough for me. Keep it."  
Then he took his hand away and stood up. Leaving Jaskier wanting. His eyes hooded with pleasure. Almost shaking.

"If you're feeling better, I'll see you downstairs for lunch. Get dressed."  
Geralt left the room. Jaskier dropped himself back on the bed with his mouth wide in shock. Then laughed to himself, he was so happy.


End file.
